


Little Red Dress

by CMSaints



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, Caryl, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Tara is a mastermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMSaints/pseuds/CMSaints
Summary: Tara finds Carol the perfect dress for Alexandria's Welcoming Party. She's hoping a little push will get the ball rolling. Finally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them! 
> 
> Just a little something to get myself back into writing. Written for a prompt over at Nine Lives.

It was the kind of dress that she would have admired from afar. She backed away from it, somewhat unconsciously, as Tara held it out to her. Ducking her head, she started to rifle through the large box of clothes that Aaron dropped off for them. Although her days of living under Ed’s thumb were in the past; some things were just ingrained. It was too revealing, too clingy, too short, and too _red_. Something like that would never actually look _good_ on her. She wasn’t twenty-five anymore. Tara was out of her ever loving mind.

  
“I’m not wearing that. I can’t.” She looked anywhere but at her friend. Instead, she busied herself sorting the clothes. It was embarrassing really. She was not the same meek woman she used to be before the turn. She learned how to protect herself; to protect her family. She was a bad ass in her own right and yet here she was, all her old insecurities rising to the surface.

Tara walked over and thrust the dress in her hands. “You can, and you will. Don’t be stupid, Carol. You’re gonna look hot! Plus there are heels to match. **Heels. To. Match.** I don’t see the issue here.”

“Well then you should wear them. Besides, I think this dress is more appropriate for me.” She held up a light blue, cap sleeved frock that was covered in little yellow daisies. It modestly fell just above the ankles. “What do you think?”

Tara rolled her eyes. “First, I already have a dress. I look super-hot in it. Second, Barf. We’re going to a party. Not to Sunday Mass. Fifty years ago.” She pulled the offending item out of Carol’s grasp and threw it back in the box. “We’re burning that.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. We can’t afford to be choosy, no matter what. Besides, I’d rather keep a low profile. We don’t need these people to think that we’re a threat.” Carol pulled the garment back out of the box. That part was true at least. She figured she’d play the part of the unassuming housewife. Blend in and see what made this community tick. She used to be good at being invisible.

  
“What the hell does a dress have to do with keeping a low profile? We finally have the chance to _breathe_. To pretend that the world didn’t go to shit, even just for one night. Why shouldn’t we enjoy it? Why shouldn’t you?” The younger woman ranted. She clearly wasn’t letting this go. “Just try it on at least. Humor me. If you really don’t like it, we’ll find something else.”

  
Carol sighed. It seemed like the only way to get out of this was to put the damn dress on. “Fine. But I’m telling you right now, I’m not wearing this tonight.” She hurriedly picked up the dress and stalked out of the room.

  
Tara beamed at her back and did a little dance. “Don’t forget the heels! And come back down when you’re ready. I wanna see!” She went over to the clothes pile, picking up where Carol had left off.

  
Rosita came in from the kitchen, collapsing on the couch. “Dinner’s almost ready. The guys should be back soon.” She pulled her feet up beneath her as she watched Tara work. Smirking, she asked, “Did you get her to take the dress?” She hated KP duty, but figured she was better at that than girl talk. It was never really her forte. So when Tara had asked her to help push Carol into “sexing it up”, she told her she was on her own.

Tara scoffed. “Pfft. No thanks to you. She’s trying it on at least. You’re just in time for the reveal. She just went up.” She finished with the laundry and went to sit by her friend.

  
It was all a part of her Grand Plan. She’s seen the way Daryl and Carol look at each other. The way they are with each other. She has eyes. But for whatever reason, they were avoiding what was between them. It was ridiculous. And apparently it’s been going on for years. _Years_. Well it all ends now. Tara loves her family and only wants to see them happy. If she has to make them a little miserable at first, well, then, so be it. Tara smiled to herself. Daryl seems like he would be the jealous type.

Let Phase One commence.

  
***

  
Carol took a deep breath and stared at herself in the full length mirror. She’s been up here for a while. Some of it was hesitation. But she had to give it to Tara; the girl knew what she was talking about. The material clung to her in all the right places, showing off the curves she didn’t even know she had anymore. It had a halter neck line that accentuated her smaller chest. Always a plus. The hem hit at mid-thigh, which wasn’t as bad as she originally thought. Once she put the matching red heels on she had legs for days. She ran a hand down the length of the dress, smoothing it out. She was wrong earlier. In the words of Tara, she looked “Super-hot” and it gave her ego a boost. She had forgotten what this feels like; to feel attractive. But she couldn’t wear this to the party. She had a job to do and she couldn’t do it like this. Resigned, Carol moved out of the bedroom and went to go show Tara.

Rick and Daryl returned from Watch a few minutes after Tara and Rosita settled on the couch to wait. “Dinner’s ‘bout ready boys; we’re waiting on everyone else to get home.” Rosita told them as they walked in. “Aaron brought over more clothes. They’re on the table over there. There are a few dress shirts to choose from too, for the party tonight.” She aimed this specifically at Daryl. He hasn’t changed his clothes since they arrived last week.

“I ain’t goin’ to no party. What the hell is the matter with ya’ll?” Daryl placed his bow against the wall and sat on the floor. He was banned from sitting on the furniture until he showered and changed his clothes. That was just fine with him. Not even two weeks behind walls and his family was going soft. Did they forget all the time spent out on the road? No one complained then if his clothes were dirty. Someone had to keep some perspective. Besides, what did he care about trying to impress the people from Alexandria? They would never accept him anyway.

Tara hid her smirk behind her hand. “Well that’s too bad. Carol already picked out a shirt for you. Said it would really look good on you. I guess I can go give it back to Aaron though. He mentioned a few of the guys here were looking for a new shirt. We got first dibs. Maybe if I hurry, they can wear it tonight.” It was somewhat the truth. She smiled sweetly and moved to get up off the couch.

“Wait. I never said I didn’t want the damn shirt. Which one?” he stood up and walked over to the pile of clothes. “And where is Carol? Haven’t seen her all day.”

“It’s the one on top. I agree; the color suits you. Really brings out your eyes.” Tara teased, putting the shirt up against his chest to judge.

“Stop.” Daryl admonished. But he held onto the shirt.

Tara caught Rosita’s eye and signaled for her to continue the plan. She couldn’t do all the work. Rosita rolled her own eyes and played along. “Carol is upstairs changing. She couldn’t decide on a dress to wear, so she’s trying them on. She should be down soon. She’s been up there awhile. ”

Daryl frowned. “It’s just a damn dress. Don’t see what all the fuss is ‘bout. Why can’t she just wear what she has on now?” He didn’t really like the thought of her all dressed up in a room full of strangers. He figures he’ll have to go now whether he likes it or not. Goddammit.

“It’s not ‘just a damn dress’” Tara glared at him. “She wants to look nice tonight. Not only to make a good impression, but because hey. There’s lots of single men within these walls. A girl’s got needs.” She threw that out there on a whim. And now kind of regrets it. Daryl Dixon is now full on glaring at her. The Dixon Glare. Where the hell was Carol?

When Carol walked into the living room, the air was thick with tension. It all seemed to be aimed at Tara. What had the girl gotten herself into now? She cleared her throat. “Everything ok in here?” Four heads swiveled to look in her direction.

“Hot damn! You look amazing Carol! I knew this dress was the one!” Tara exclaimed, bouncing a little on her toes.

Carol laughed a little at her younger friend. She really was genuinely excited. Her laughter caught in her throat however when she noticed Daryl just staring at her. He slowly raked up and down her body with a hungry gaze. Her body hummed in response. Well this was new. She was starting to really love this dress. The silence went on.

Daryl couldn’t breathe. She was stunning. She always had been…the dress didn’t change that. Maybe it was just the reasoning behind the dress that caught him off guard. Did she really want to meet someone? The men here were weak. Dumb asses that got lucky. Half of them can’t even kill walkers. What is she thinking? Has she finally given up on him? She couldn’t. He wouldn’t let her. She was his.

  
Rick nudged him a little to get his attention. “Now would be the time to say something, brother.”

  
Startled out of his thoughts, Daryl picked up the shirt he dropped when she first walked in. As he spoke, the blush crept up his neck. It couldn’t be helped. “Ya look real good Carol. I like the dress.” He moved across the room to pick up his crossbow. “I’m gonna go take a shower before dinner. Seems I’m a little dirty.” He stops as he passes Carol, pitching his voice low so only she can hear. “Skip the party. Stay with me. We need to… _talk_.” He waits until she nods before heading upstairs to the shower.

Carol flushes slightly and looks over at Tara who is grinning from ear to ear. “Damn. That was easier than I thought! Don’t worry; we’ll be out super late tonight. Make all the noise you want.”

  
“Tara!”

  
“Your welcome for the dress.”


End file.
